la segunda oportunidad
by Mei01
Summary: que pasa cuando decides dejar todo, y por ello te vez involucrada en tu anime favorito ,genial no , pues ella no piensa lo mismo ya que ,enfrentara que vivir con vegeta y bilma ,ya que bulma la adopta como su hermana ,y si dragon ball z se ve afecado ,nacera o no nacera trunks ,ella se enamora y de quien ,morirá, o simplemente vive como si nada hubiera pasado,
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto ,solo quiero decirles que espero sus comentarios ,son de gran ayuda

No poseo dragón balll z ni nada por el estilo ,solo mi oc ese si es mío en fin ,espero que le agrade

Capitulo1 ** _mi vida**_

mmmm…..no se como comenzó todo ,solo se que ocurrió ,yo era una niña feliz alegré simpática segura y muy confiada bueno, era de esperarse tenia tan sólo 10 años y estaba por tener una hermanito ,si me decepcionó yo quería que fuera niña ,pero se supone que debía estar feliz jaja,antes no entendía por que ocurrían las cosa ,dejar de ver a parientes y no hablarles era mi dilema ,con el tiempo fue creciendo comprendiendo el mundo ,a mi manera …

soy nataly Samantha ,una niña de 13 años que detesta su vida ,sus papas discuten en la noche gritan ,mi hermano mayor tener que escuchar que se masturba es raro e inusual y asqueroso, y mi hermana mayor es egoísta y no me deja dormir bien ,y mi hermano menor es latoso y maqueado ,si a si describo mi familia ,pero peor aun no me describo a mi,…yo soy una niñas fea ,que usa lentes cabello chino, cuerpo robusto ósea no tan gordo ni tan flaco, pero tengo buen cuerpo ,cintura ,bubis popa todo bien ,y si para el colmo nerd ,era de esperarse ,a beses desearía dejar todo este mundo ,dejar toda la mierda e ir con gente que me quiera o tan siquiera no le moleste mi presciencia,…

:eres un egoísta PUDRETE MALTIDO HIJO DE PUTA ,VE Y CON LA GOLFA DE TU MADRE

: MALDITA PERRA DEJA DE LADRAR ,SI ME VOY ES POR QUE QUIERA NO POR QUE ME CORRAS

Si son padres discutiendo como siempre cada noche sin falta

Solo quería dormir fue un día muy atareado en la escuela ,mas bien unas niñas me molestaron diciéndome la verdad ,que era fea ,gorda, o diciéndome apodos ,no no iba a llorar solo quería relajarme ,a m me encanta leer fanfic de anime por que todos terminan en un final feliz lo que yo no logro ,uff ase frio ,necesito dormir ..

.:A VER GGORDA POR QUE AGARRASTE MI ROPA LA ACES GRANDE

Si dijo mi hermana mayor por desgracia prendió la luz ,no me molestaba que me insultara me acostumbre ,me molestaba que no me dejara dormir eso odiaba ,así gorda si yo estoy mas delgada que ella ,en fin duro 4 horas con el puto foco prendido y no me dejaba dormir la puta ,por desgracia dormía en un cuarto con ella

….

Es de día ,a comer …me toca hacer los deberes de una ama de casa desde recoger hasta todo ,entonces termino y me voy a la escuela

:HOLA SAM

:HOLA

Saludaron mis amigas cat y jess ellas Vivian una vida normal no que yo pufs era una mierda nunca les hablo de mi vida

J: ayer me fui a comprar unos hermosos vestido ,estar hermosos

Como la envidiaba ella si ha ido de compras yo nunca e ido ,es mas en este año no me compraron ropa nueva

C:que crees Jairo se me declaro pero aun sigo con brandan hay el chico guapo dela tiendo me dijo que le gustaba que ago.

Si ella tiene tanta suerte con los hombres y no es bonita la envidio

:que onda sami

Dijo mi amigo leen chocándola con el jajá lo quiero

: y que ramón no vas a saludar

Dije dándole una chocada con el

C: y Sam que has hecho

: nada importante

Si que aria yo una nerd fea ja

El día trascurrió rápido hoy salía temprano ,me iba a escapar odiaba vivir ahí prefería vivir en la basura que pasar otra noche ahí

Entre a mi casa fui a mi habitación agarré una mochila y puse ropa desodorante, lo básico pues, entre la ropa encontré una foto donde estaban toda mi familia ,mi hermano en la pansa de mi papa ,sonreí y solté una lagrima a recordar que en ese momento era feliz, la guarde y pase a poner mis imágenes de dragón ball z ,si que me gusta ,algún pedo o que ,las conté y estaban todos ,y vi una que me gustaba mucho la de vegeta ,ese hombre tan misterioso tan guapo ,que e verdad ,tan fuerte ,tan varonil ooohh dios ,vamos la guarde y me cambie de ropa ,por l ropa me encontré una caja que ella me regalo en mi cumpleaños la guarde ,era grande, no me acuerdo de lo que levaba ahi,le robe dinero a mi mama y me Salí de casa no había problema mi mama estaba trabajando y mi hermano estaba con su amigo en una fiesta

Me Salí ,comenzó a oscurecer ,iba a ir ala casa de cat ,pero tenia que cruzar una avenida ,comencé a pensar en que pasaría si me dieran otra oportunidad? Podría ser feliz?,interrupieron mis pensamientos, escuché un fuerte chillido 'cuando te pita un coche´´ voltee y vi un moto me iba a atropellar grite y serré los ojos

Desperté al escuchar una voz llamándome, parpadee tratando de ver quien era ,cuando abrí bien los ojos ,me agarre la cabeza estaba que me explotaba

: esta bien? Oooohhh dios papa me va a matar que cosas digo disculpe señorita etas bien me llamo bulma brief

Que demonios abrí los ojos como platos ,oohh dios santo era ella .su cabello azul dios

: ohhh dios se desmayo la llevare a mi casa


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ,gracias por leer y espero que le s guste la historia

No poseo dragón ball z solo mi oc

Capitulo 2 ** _esto será un sueño?**_

Desperté ,recordando me sueño jaja que raro

: ohh jovencita ya despertó ,,hija como te encuentras me llamo panny

Me llamo hija que amable

: mama ya despertó ,ooohh cuanto lo ciento espero no haberte echo daño ,es la primera vez que conduzco y practicaba para mi viaje

-S: mm….. me encuentro bien ,…gracias

-B: mama ,noo crees que tenga hambre o algo así

-P: no quieres pasteles, prepare unos deliciosos

-S: no gracias estoy bien

-B: quieres que le llame a tu familia

-S: mmm.. pues …( no puedo creerlo ,debó estar loca ,dios santo es tan real ,tal vez se un sueño ,si, debe ser eso, pero…por que no lo disfrutó )

-P: no tienes familia ,no te preocupes te puedes quedar el tiempo necesario ,si quieres ven te a vivir aquí ,bulma siempre deseó tener una hermana pequeña

-B: ten encontré esto,ohh si se quedara aquí deberíamos comprarle ropa no crees

Dijo dándome la mochila

-P: muy cierto ,y vas de compras con ella ,

-B: tienes razón seria genial .dijo saltando de alegría

-S: jaja la verdad no quiero causar molestias

No quería verme como exigiendo cosas ,que cosas digo voy a ir por primera vez de compras yay eso es genial además ellas son muy amables y me dan tanta tranquilidad ahh,asi me sentí cuando era feliz con mi familia

-P: claro que no es molestia

-B: por mi encantada vamos ,sacare todo mi intelecto de moda

-S: siempre y cuando no manejes tu jajaja

Fuimos de compras dio eso fue owww fue genial comprarte todo lo que quieras sin importar precios al principio compraba barato por que no quería abusar ,después ellas me dijeron que no importaba ,y pues compre vestidos faldas jeans ,blusas,tacones,zapatos perfumes yay fue genial ,juraría que casi lloraba cuando me compraron cosas

-B: jaja fue muy divertido ,espero que no te haigas quedado con las ganas de comprar algo

-S: la verdad es que no quiero abusar ,dijo gracias por todo en realidad eso fue muy emocionante y me ISO feliz nunca había ido de compras

Si dije triste que ,era la verdad

-B: bueno pues no va ser la primera ni la ultima esta claro, ven vamos a conocer a mi papa, PAPA DONDE ESTAS

En los fanfics que leía no mentían al decir que gritaba como micrófono ,bueno en realidad no me quejo, por que mi voz es tan irritante que creo que mato un pájaro al hablar cerca de el

-F:que paso hija

-B: te presento a mi amiga

-S: hola mucho gusto me llamo aaamm..

Que demonios hago estoy en una anime ,siempre odie mi nombre ,bueno me gustaba que me llamaran sama si que

-S: mei sam

Que, aquí hay nombres japoneses mas raros dime ,vegeta ,bulma trunks que clase de nombres son eso eehh

-F: un gusto en conocerte ,soy el doctor briefs ,mi esposa me dijo que te quedaras a vivir así que si quieres pregúntame algo adelante ,a y por cierto estas en tu casa

-S: mmm. Mucha gracias ,…hay que vergüenza ..no piensen que quiero abusar de ustedes

-B: como crees sam ,para mi es grandioso ,lastima que me iré mañana a un viaje

Claro, ahorita que recuerdo tiene como unos mm… 16 años y ira a buscar las esferas del dragón ,y conocerá a goku

-B: tal vez tu quieras ir. dijo sonriente

Dios por fin alguien me invita a algún lado, pero no sam ,no puedes cambiar las cosas de acuerdo

-S: la verdad a que te refieres con viaje

Que quiero ver su cara cuando me lo diga

-B: si te lo digo no le dices a nadie

-S: claro ,no que puedo pensar que tu piensas, en ir a buscar un galán o algo así jajaja

Jajajaja ,si su cara ,este es el mejor regalo que m pudieran dar bulma roja y avergonzada ,que maravilla ,si tuviera una cámara ,oh claro que tengo me compro una ,pero me dio cosa iba a confiar en mi y yo pudiendo decir su futuro

-B:mmm..diste en el grano, iré a buscar las esferas del dragón y desearé tener el novio perfecto

Aawww deberían de ver la ilusión de sus ojos ,si supiera que lo que le espera un príncipe gruñón guapo y sexy ,que cosa digo noooo

-S: te creo ,no te apures

-B: oye, por que no te quitas los lente

-S: pues es que….

Que vergüenza

-S: sufro de miopía

-B: aaahhh AHHH mi papa creo una maquina de rayos laser que te quita eso ,puedes ir a preguntarle

-F: si me hija tienes razón ,te puedo realizar esa operación ,que te parece

-S: enserio

Enserio dios acaso me amas de la noche a la mañana ,siempre e deseado dejar estos estúpidos lentes que tanto odio ,ellos me asen ver fea ,por ellos nunca Salí o me acerqué a algún muchacho, dios juro que llorare

-S:eso es genial

-F: te la puedo realizar la próxima semanas ,pero puede que haiga un efecto secundario ,como sobre peso, problemas de corazón ,cambio de ADN

-S: no me importa solo ..gracias

Esta en mi habitación me Salí de bañar dios que baño, una regadera ,una yacusi y un tocador, ahí dios que grandísimo baños y que cama es tan suave y acolchonado

Bulma me cepillaba mi cabello ,le encantaba ,en mi mundo estaba igual personas me paraban y me lo agarraban jaja me avergonzaba ,

Me lo cepillaba y decía lo hermoso que era ,mi cuarto esta enfrente del de bulma desde la ventana podía ver la ciudad y el bosque y espera un momento…..eso es una rio dios se ve hermoso

-B: te voy a extrañar

-S: o igual

Que no piensen que soy hipócrita ,ella es mas que mi hermana que mi hermana

Ya era de noche Salí a pasear por corporación capsula dios parece un laberinto ,me di cuenta que mi habitación tenia un armario grandísimo a y que ,podía salir al bosque por una puerta ya muy vieja ,la aventé literalmente y Salí ,me senté en el piso y mire al cielo lleno de estrellas y muchos planetas estaba triste a pesar de todo era mi familia y mi hermanito por mas que me cagara me daba pena que creciera viviendo lo que yo, pero, si dios me dio una oportunidad ,la aprovechare y seré feliz ,el papa de bulma me dijo que hoy el día en que salió de viaje bulma ,me podría operar dijo que no era riesgoso ,pero por que? mi tipo de sangre es difícil de hallar, me dijo que bulma tenia el mismo tipo que yo, así que bulma me dono sangre, si estaba nerviosa y feliz ,adiós estúpidos lentes arruina vidas ,y hola chicos jaja ,siempre soñé con tener una cita o a alguien que te quiera ,me tengo que dormir la operación comenzara al igual que una nueva vida

Desperté con una venda en los ojos el doctor brief me dijo que en un mes estaré bien y que podre ver como tenia 12 años edad en que deje de ver bien .

En todo este mes la señora panny me estuvo cuidando y ayudándome ,por que ,claro no podía ver ,dios estaba tan feliz si ya vería a ver todo como antes dios y si sigo siendo fea ,dios existe el maquillaje nena

-F: lista

-S: yo diría ansiosa jaja

Comenzó a quitarme la vendas ,dios podía ver ,eso es genial, todo podía ver ,el cuadro arriba de mi cama ,la ciudad los bosques todo ,dios eso es ms que una segunda oportunidad

-P: aww tus ojos son hermosos

-S: mis ojos

-F: creo que el ADN de tus ojos cambio ,nada de que preocuparte te ves muy bien

-S: gracias

Dije antes de verme en el tocador de mi cuarto ,no en el que esta en el baño, mis ojos dios son …no puedo creeerlo,son vede esmeralda dios ,siempre quise tener ojos d color ,pero esto es wooow

-P: te ves hermosa sam ,dios esto merece ser celebrado con un pastel

-S: puedo ayudar

-P: claro ven te tengo que mostrar todos mis secretos jaja

Que me encanta hacer postres y cocinar ,si me mama me regañaba por desperdiciar tiempo en hacer pasteles y blablablá ,ella es diferente

Y así comenzó mi segunda oportunidad

 _Espero que haiga sido de su gusto y espero comentarios así me ayudan a mejorar ,por que soy nueva en esto gracias por leer_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ,espero que estén bien ,y espero comentarios

 **No poseeo dragon ball z ,solo mi oc**

Capitulo 3 ** _una promesa?**_

 _Que tan malo puede ser_

Aarggg

Ese ruido, golpee fuertemente el despertador

Eran las 9 am y me tenia que ir a la universidad

Ahora tengo 23 y bulma 28 ,estoy estudiando para ser doctora, solo me faltan 2 años ,a ver Sam por que dos años si son 7 años en medicina ,bueno pues soy tan inteligente que ingrese ala universidad con tan solo 18 años ,no te creas todos entran a los 18 ,bulma me conto todo lo que vivió en su aventura con goku y me platico sobre yamcha ,mmmm….. el nunca me agrado es mas aun no lo conozco en persona, hoy bulma tendrá una reunión con goku y ellos,aahhy que tristeza goku hoy morirá ,ya que vendrá raditz,me invito pero como dije no quiero cambiar nada

B: enserio no quieres ir Sam

S: la verdad no además me tengo que ir a estudiar

B: haber, que pretexto me sales cuando dejes la universidad

S: se me ocurrida algo

B: por favor mei si. Dijo poniendo ojos de pero mojado

S: que te parece si mejor en la próxima va .dije tomando jugo

P: mi amor se te hace tarde

S: demonios ,ya voy gracias ,adiós

Si voy tarde a la universidad tardo una hora en llegar y en moto ,en fin ,le contaba que no quiero intervenir mucho, es mas planeo irme a vivir a otra ciudad para no ser un estorbo, y mas con eso dichosos tres años eehhh, en fin le contaba mi vida cambio mucho ,las puntas de mi cabello se volvieron moradas que loco no ,el doctor brief, me dijo que era por la operación ,en realidad no me importo me cai muy bien ese look ,tengo unas cuantas citas jejej ,pero ahora no puedo salir por la escuela ,dios parece que me amas y luego me odias ,me da tristeza que no pueda evitar nada ,si goku no muere ,no le va a ganar a vegeta y si no le gana a vegeta el nos mata, así que ,que se muera goku ,por mas pena y dolor me de, dé todos modos el parece inmortal, revive cada 15 días, jajaja,gohan ,pobre de el ,en fin ,casi acabo mi carrera y seré una exitosa doctora ,la señora panny es como mi mama ,me enseña repostería y muchas cosas y su esposo ,e inventado muchas cosas como la tablet transparente y s puede poner en cualquier superficie y poner fotos y videos en la cocina baño etc.

Bulma se ha vuelto como mi hermana es tan genial es inteligente y gritona ,uff a veces siento que me van a sangrar los oídos ,cada noche voy a aquel rio y pienso como estarán viviendo mi familia ,estarían mas en la miseria o que?, eso me deprime.

Es mi familia ,y por mas mal que me traten ,sufro lo que los ,y me da tristeza saber que yo estoy mucho que ellos y ellos apenas puedan vivir y mas por mi hermano pequeño ,que ,el no se merece vivir así.

Y si ,al parecer no cambie nada raditz vino y secuestro a gohan y todos el rollo no ,y si vegeta ya estaba en camino, juntó con nappa , ese tipo me ammm.. asco, bulma estaba deprimida por la muerte de su novio ,me daba tristeza pero era para el bien de todos, ósea la protegió ,que romántico.

Conocí a yamcha y era un tipazo ,era oww es como mi mejor amigo al igual que krilin, aunque a el cada rato le echo carilla jajá, ellos son la maximo,yamcha y bulma están muy bien juntos ,que yo sepa no la engaña ni nada, están caballeroso con ella ,dios hacen la pareja perfecta

Y yo que ,soltera, si aun ,pero prefiero terminar la universidad y luego conocer gente solo me quedan 2 años, sí 2 terribles años en los cuales me dejaran tareas a morir ,a dormir me a las tres cuatro de la mañana y despertarme a las siete ,si pero seré doctora y la mejor y valdrá la pena

Vegeta vino ,krilin casi lo mata ,me dijo goku ,goku ,dios casi le pedía su autógrafo ,claro si sabe lo que es jajá ,pero dios lo vi en extremas condiciones masacrado y gritando para que no le pongan una vacuna ,y si me dieron vacaciones, 2 meses de vacaciones así que las aprovechare ,relajándome y divirtiéndome

B: mei me lo prometiste

S: ayy pero..

B: pero nada una promesa es una promesa cariño ,prepara tus maletas nos vamos a namekesehi

Asshh dios debó pensar bien lo que prometo ,malditas vacaciones ,tratare de no meterme en problemas o cambiar la historia ,tendré que llevar ropa cómoda como mayas o algo parecido ,que wueva en fin ,iré con krilin y gohan hay gohan están tierno y me llama tia hay ternurita ,ni tanta ,y si muero ,hay me resucitan pero, en majin buu no me resucitaran dios ,vamos Sam no seas cobarde ,además si estas con bulma no pasa nada ,bueno la dejare sola cuando la conviertan en rana ,dios ,veré a vegeta ,que nervios ,sin duda debó llevarme mi maquillaje ,por fin lo veré será igual de guapo ,y si es mas ,Sam que te pasa, recuerda el termina con bulma ,y si así es el destino ,pero nada, vegeta bulma esta claro ,pero veré a trunks del futuro ,el esta guapo también no jajá ,auch ,,trómpese con mi mochila? Claro es con la que llegue aquí ,la abre y me encontré con fotos de vegeta ,y mas fotos de vegeta ,mira trunks ,gohan de grande ,papacito a y de goku, broly, las de ellos las rompí para que si lo veo diario ,pero las de vegeta de seguro me odiara y ni siquiera lo veré, así que me quedo con las de el.

B:sam estas lista

S: un momento. dije guardando esto debajo del colchón

B: estoy tan feliz que vayas con migo

S: caro ,yo igual ,gohan y krilin trajeron videojuegos

K: yo traje unos de zombis

G: a y yo uno de autos y de matemáticas

Si todos lo miramos raro ,puff videojuegos de matemáticas

C:sam y bulma ,cuiden de gohan y krilin cuida a todas ,saca lo poco hombre que tienes adiós estudias gohan

S: jajaja al parecer chichi no cambia verdad gohan ,no te preocupes no estudiaras

G: enserio

S: claro pequeño ,se que serás una persona muy inteligente y fuerte

B: me alegra que estés conmigo Sam no soportaría estar sola con hombres que horrible

K: oye ,estoy aquí

B: ya lo se

Aunque no lo crean krilin maldecía

S: y en cuanto tiempo llegaremos

B: una semana

S: y que tienes planeado bulma

G: aaa y si jugamos unas carreras tía ,apuesto a que gano

S: bueno espero que te acostumbres a perder señorito

-5 min. Después

S: siiiiii que te perece gohan jajaja

G: oohhhh nooo

S: que se senté perder ehh pequeño

Gohan bajo la cabeza triste

S: vamos ve ala cocina y agarra un bote de helado especial para ti. le susurre en el oído

G: gracias tía

S: y krilin ,no te escondas también jugare con tigo

K: nervioso

-6 dias después

S: no bulma

B: o vamos un poquito si

S: no

B: solo labial si

S: ash esta bien

B: si

Dijo gritando de la emoción ,bulma trataba de convencerme de maquillarme y peinarme ,ja como si fuera muñeca de trapo, que se cree esta maniática, jajaja recuerdo cuando trato de convencer a krilin jajaja la cara que puso jajaja, inolvidable ,gohan aaww el pequeño se puso a estudiar ternurita

5 SEGUNDOS PARA TOCAR TIERRA

S: dios no puedo creerlo

K: yo tampoco

: ya vamos a salir de esta jaula .gritamos ambos

B: jaula ,yo no los obligue a venir

: nooo claro que no yo

S: vinimos a que nos peines ,me hagas trenzas y para ver tu belleza a diario

B: pero por que jaula, pudo haber sido cueva o

K: cárcel

S: exacto krilin primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con tigo y esos 6 puntos en tu cabeza

Escuche maldecir a kilin

K: llegamos. dijo bajando de la nave

Corrí y literalmente aventé a krilin par poder ver bien me arrodillé me puse en cuatro patas ,uuuyy se ollo feo ,…en fin y pese el suelo

S: tierra ,por fin tierra .grite como una loca

B: oohh vamos no seas exagerada ,dijo volteando a vr a krilin y estaba asiendo lo mismo que yo

G: uumm..que hacen

S: agradeciendo que no tenemos que estar tn cerca de bulma

G: AHHHH .DIJO PENSATIVO

G: LO PPUEDO ASER CON USTEDES

MIRE A BULMA Y A SU VENA MARCADA EN LA CIEN ,YO Y KRILIN NO REIMOS JUNTO CON GOHAN

G: QUE ES TAN TAN INGENUO COMO SU PADRE

S: DE GRANDE ENTENDERAS

B: bien ,déjense de bromas y veamos donde nos quedaremos

S: krilin ,que se siente usar por primera vez la cabeza jajaja

B:jajajaja ,con razón huele a quemado jajajaja

S:jajajajajaja bien de acuerdo, nos quedaremos en la cueva

B: déjame poner una casa

S: que bien que la trajiste bulma ,no soportaría estar estas sin nada

K: Sam y bulma quédense aquí yo y gohan buscaremos las esferas del dragón

Todo paso igual, sólo que cuando a bulma la escondieron en otro lado a mi igual ,uufff , me libre de la rana ,en fin me toco en un lugar un poco mejor al principio de una cascada hermoso ,me traje unas capsula donde estaba mi ipod ,equipo de medicina ,comida y un reloj ,dios que sueño tenia, me dormí ,pero me desperté al escuchar un gran grito ,pero no era lo peor, lo peor era que se escuchaba cerca, voltea a mi alrededor y vi una piernas no muy lejos ,pensé que eran gohan ,fue corriendo, pero claro la piernas fueron creciendo al acercarme y woow ,dios ,vegeta estaba agonizando, corrí por mi equipo medico puse la capsula y apareció una camilla ,no se como mierda lo puse que uff, lo logre con mucho esfuerzo, lo lleve ala sombra ,que no me quería quemar ,y lo comencé a curar ,lo limpie ,gracias a dios que no estaba despierto, por que no vería lo sonrojada que estaba ,tuve qué quitarle la parte de arriba de la armadura ,estaba muy herido ,y tenia una cortada demasiado profunda tuve que asele puntadas ,y ise todo lo básico ,pero tenia una pierna rota ,y zafada tuve que acomodársela y vendarla ,estaba escuchando música cuando vi que despertó

 _ **Oooooohhh! Sam conocerá a vegeta ,como actuara el? La matara? Le agarrara cariño ,no se pierdan el próximo capitulo**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lectores, esperó que les guste este capitulo

 _Capitulo 4 *** un momento ,bastante divertido****_

-pov de vegeta

Desperté ,dios el maldito de zarbon me las pagara ,trate de levantarme pero no pude ,demonios

:te recomiendo que te quedes quieto ,si no lo haces tus heridas tardaran mas en sanar

Quien se cree esta ,para darme ordenes a mi

-V: yo hago lo que quiera nadie me da ordenes

-S: no es una orden mas bien una recomendación ,tu pie esta fracturado además tienes una enorme herida que tiene puntadas, tardadas unos dos días en que estés mejor ,descansa si no, no podrás ni caminar

-V: arggg que me hiciste acaso chica, no sabes quien soy

-S: ya vasta vegeta, si ya se eres el príncipe de los saiyajin deja tu ego para después, quieres

Como supo ,acaso era una espía de frezer ,la tome del cuello

-V: quien eres enviada de frezer ,eres una espía maldita por que si lo eres

-S: no seas estúpido, me vi con fachada de espía imbécil ,ahora bájame

-V: dime quien eres

-S: ya te dije soy del planeta tierra ,donde kakaroto casi te mata

La solté dejándola caer al suelo, dios mi pie

-V: entonces por que sabes mi nombre

-S: BUENO PUES ERES MUY POPULAR JAJA

Esta sonriendo acaso se burla de mi

-S: VEGETA YA DEJA de comportarte como un niño ,

-V:HABER MALDITA PERRA SE QUE NO ERES DE AQUÍ ASI QU HASME EL FAVOR DE SABER AQUIEN TENGO EL GUSTO DE MATAR

-S:intentalo

Vi como se acercaba a mi jajá

-V:arggg demonios

-S:que acaso no te acuerdas que estas lastimado

Dije triunfante

-V: mas tarde

Esa maldita tiene que morir la matare cuando este totalmente recuperado ,pero ,para que matarla, no vale mi tiempo

-S: en realidad mañana estarás recuperado ,en fin descansa ,y déjame dormir

-V:hump

Demonios si no me doliera tanto ,me iría para que estar con esa mujer rara ,cabello extraño ropa extraña, color de ojos extraños ,bah e visto cosas peores

GGRRRRRRR

Mierda

-S:jajajaja al parecer alguien tiene hambre

Pobre solo pude ver como se ponía rojo de la vergüenza

V:ump

S: bien te preparare de comer ,que quieres que te prepare, mmm te gusta el pescado o algo así?

-V: ja hazme el favor tu saber cocinar

-S: claro que si ,la señora panny me enseño .dije orgullosa

-V: baya que pena saber que moriré envenenado

-S: para mi seria un placer saber que morirás

-V: ash

-S: bien te hago la comida principito

Agarre una capsula lo vi enojado ,jajá sonreí y abrí la capsula era una cocina ,me puse un mantel y comencé a hacer de comer ,solo veía que a vegeta se le hacia baba la boca

Olía delicioso ,ese aroma era muy agradable

-S: esta listo

Juraría que por primera vez en mi vida me emocione

-V: y que esperas sírveme

-S: uy flor

Que se cree eehh díganme ,le sevi de mala gana y el me gruño dios parece perro a cada rato gruñe ,me serví comida y me senté a comer al lado contrario de el ,para ser honesta odio estar cerca de los hombres ,o que se me acerque ,entro en modo defensivo

-V:mmm….enserio la preparaste tu ,esta…mu.. bien ,no esta tan mal

Dios era lo mas deliciosos que comí en mi vida ,la comida de la nave del imbécil de freezer era asquerosa ,pero la tenias que comer o mueres de hambre tu decides aunque me daban la mejor entre todos, aun era repugnante

-S: me alegra que te guste ,..mmm..no hay comida ,demonios tendré que ir a pescar

Uuff gracias a dios que estaba cerca de una río, pero como se pesca ,dios veo como la asen pero no se hacerlo, vamos yo puedo ,o vegeta de seguro me comerá viva aahh

Me senté en una silla puse la caña de pescas con la carnada tarde una media hora en ponerla ,tenia como diez curitas en mis dedos, en fin ,me senté y espere ,vegeta me veía raro en fin siempre ignoré ese tipo de miradas

Que hace esa mujer por que se mete al agua y lo mata ,oohh claro es una humana ,que débil, aunque cocina rico ,bah tontería la matare rápido ,por cocinarme como lo que me merezco ,esa mujer es rara ,ve su cabello es acaso morado ,y cabello ondula ,dios eso no es ondula es mas de lo ondula ,aunque esta bonito ,que claro que no esta bonito para cortarlo y venderlo en otro planeta ,si ,que se va a sentar y no hacer nada pensé que iría a pescar dios esa mujer es retrasada o que

-V: te vas a quedar ahí ¿ o vas a pescar

S: ash ,que te paso no se como pesquen en donde vives pinki,pero en mi planeta se ase así y como yo cocino te aguantas

Y de pronto la pesque algo, se comenzó a mover ,dios! no que hago ,la agarre y la jale ,para que es la palanca ,la palanca comenzó a girara ,dios que hago nunca había pescado ,,agarre el palo de la palanca y comencé a enrollarla ,dios era tan difícil

-V: pinki ,como te atreves a burlarte mi ,soy el príncipe de los saiyajines ,como osas faltarme al respeto

un segundo dijo osas?,por pensar en eso, solté la palanca y Salí violando asía al lago, cayendo de espalda, dios se mojo mi cabello ,se va a maltratar , que? El cabello chino, necesita un trato especial, por si no lo sabían

-S:AAAHHHH dios estaa aaaahh heeelada ,dios de que les sirve tener tres soles si no calientan ,ves pinki esto es tu culpa

Jajá ,dios amaba insultarlo ,su cara de wtf! Era épico

Me levante mi cabello se hiso largo ,si el cabello chino mojado se ase largo ,por si no lo sabían

-V: y para el colmo no pescas nada

-S: que ,ósea lo perdí por tu culpa ,haber quiero que lo agás tu ,señor experto. Dije entregándole la caña de pescar

-V: lo soltaste por débil

-S: que me ves cara de sayajin asecino, sicopata no verdad .dije sentándome ,dios parecía perro mojado

-V: jajá

Se rio dios pellízqueme ,bueno no era una risa de risa ,era una risa como jajá ,muere ,o te voy a matar era una risa sicópata dios me va a matar ,mmm.. no puede dentro de poco le dará hambre

-V: por lo mismo debes cuidarte ,no sabes lo que este sicópata puede hacer. dijo acercándose lentamente a mis ,dios tenia pavor de que se me acercarán ,asea yo voy con ellos y no hay pedo ,pero que ellos vengan a mi y como me miraba vegeta no era nada bueno, de pronto la caña de pescar se comenzó a mover y poommmm vegeta salió disparado estrellándose contra un árbol jajaja

-S:jajajajajaja ,apuesto que eso, no lo viste venir o si, jajaja

Dios reía a carcajadas

el mismo hacer el ridículo dios, debí grabarlo

-V: SILENCIO MOZA ,te mate estoy harta de ti

-S: VIEN ASLO

\- V: cállate

Me levante dios ella moriría ,lento y dolorosamente jajá ,sonrió al imaginar como la mataría, pero en este momento no ,me debe de sanar esto y darme de comer y luego la mato ,me levante dios la cara ahora me dolía

-S: jajá esta bien ya no me rio ….jajajajajajajaja

Dios eso era imparable ver a vegeta

DE TODOS MODOS NAMEKUSEHI EXPLOTARA NO MEREVIVIRAN

-S: vamos no te tengo miedo

Era verdad

-V: si no hay miedo no hay diversión

Después de esto hubo 3 horas de silencio

-S: VEGETA ESTOY ARTA DE QUE NON HABLES

-V: Y QUE QUIERES QUE DIGA EEEHHH, NI SIQUIERA SE COMO TE LLAMAS

-S:oohh deberás ,me llamo mei sam

-V: enserio ja! Mei ,mmmm te queda grande el nombre no crees

-S: arggg si serás estúpido ,pues el tuyo también pulgarcito

-V: que, tu cabello eehh esta feo

-S: ja! Abra por ti, cabello de vela

-V: cabello de vela ,arggg ,pues tu, tu estas gorda

-S: no ,no estoy gorda ,solo estoy doblemente buena,…pero al menos no estoy enana

-V: eso piensas pitufina

-S:ja pues yo no me convierto en un chango salvaje

-V: pero soy mas fuerte que tu ,con uno solo soplido te tumbo

-S: pero al menos no tengo cola

Vegeta me miro el trasero, dios que le pasa

-V. yo no diría eso

-S: ash no se has imbécil ,me refiero esa cola que tu tenias .creo que me sonroje dios que horrible

-V: que tenia de malo mi cola,…dijo

-S: y que tiene de malo mi cabello ehhh

-V: ya te lo dije es feo y punto

-S: no tanto como tu

-V: si pues …yo te gano en la cama. dijo cruzando los brazo y con una sonrisa

-S: SI PUES ME GUSTARIA VERTE INT…ASH PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS PULGARCITO

Dije volteándome ,dios lo hiso a propósito

-V:me decías onna

-S: que si tu lo crees esta bien para mi ,jaja nunca sabremos quien ganara pulgarcito

-V: quien sabe onna ,nunca se sabe

-S: si como digas pulgarcito ,lo que tu digas aahhhhh, que sueño

-+++++++++recuerdos+++++++++

Estaba en la secundaria si en segundo ,esta mi amigo Jairo ,cat,jess,red y salvador, si salvador mi amor platónico ,la verdad no s porque me gustaba en fin

Los amigos de sam estaban platicando mientras entraban a una clase

-Profesor: haber señores las mujeres primero se sentaran a la derecha y los hombres a la izquierda

-J:que pedo con eso

-S: ya lose el buquí se paso

Todos pasaron sam en la primera mesa la que esta enfrente del profe ,cat atrás y jess atrás de cat,todo marchaba bn ,asta que le tocaba entrar a los niños salvador se sentó con sam , red atrás y Jairo con jess

Dios se sentó con migo tranquila no pasa nada respira y sonríe ,dios

-S: hola

-Sam:jejej hola

-S: una pregunta

-Sam: sí

-S: son de verdad dijo apuntando a mis bubis ,bueno tiene derecho por que yo una niña de casi 13 años talla 38c esta crabrón no creen

-Sam: claro que ,piensas que me las opere o que

Dije cruzando mis brazos

-S: nada solo curiosidad

Hump imbécil pensé

El profesor ,les puso a hacer una actividad lamentablemente ,aun así nadie le izo caso

-Sam: cat me esta doliendo la panza

-C: neta ,a mi igual

A mi me caga que me digan mentiras pero con ella ,siempre son coincidencias ,siempre que íbamos al cine al parque o cualquier otro sitio ,nos ponías ropa del mismo color sip,y eso no es todos siempre escogíamos cosas iguales ,o nos gustaban las mismas cosas aun así ella es especial

-J:dios díganme algo en quien no coincidan

Era la verdad

Sentí que alguien me jalo el cabello

-S:son de verdad

-Sam: supongo que si ,no me lo enchino además, ves que son falsos

-C: me imagino a sam toda la mañana enchinándoselo jaja

-J:hay n que flojera ,pero ella ,peo así tiene el cabello

Estábamos aun en ese aburrido salón , estaba parada platicando con jess cuando llega salvador y me agarra de la cintura apretándome contra el ,dios ,se sentí a su amiguito ,dios mátenme

-Sam: qué te pasa chava ,ve a chingar a otra persona

Odio amarlo

-S:no es mi culpa que estés tan buena

-Sam:!¡

Segundos después me toco las bubis ,que mierda esta asiendo ese pervertido

-Sam: que te pasa suéltame

Dije quitándole las manos

-Sam: eres un imbécil, eres un pervertido ,sicópata

Dije dándole una cachetada, después de eso sonrió malvadamente

-S: quieres ver asta que unto soy pervertido

Dijo acercándose a mi, dios ,este esta loco, me di la vuelta para correr pero me agarro de la cintura me abrazo ,sentía su respiración en mi cuello, trague saliva ,después dios me volvió agarrar ahí, le di una patada en sus bajos

-Sam: eres un patán me decepciones ,

Se levanto me sonrió de nuevo, me jaloneo con un brazo y me golpeo con su puño en mi cachete

-S:USTED NO PUEDE ASER NADA POR QUE ERES DEVIL ,lo cual ase que usted sea vulnerable jaja

-Sam: sabes eres un imbécil y me repugna verte

Dije parándome ,dios ,me pego como si fuera hombre

Me sentía devastada si el chico que me gusta me hiso eso ,era como si me violaran ,física ,y sicológicamente

-S: eres fea y gorda ,ja no males mi tempo

-Sam: y tu no vales ni mierda

Si ese imbécil ,me tocaba cuando quería ,siempre que se me acercaba tenia miedo, no e que fuera puta ,lo que ocurría es que me defendía y el me respondía y peor, me golpeaba el estomago me pateaba me jalaba el cabello, quería matarlo ,eres deprimente ver que a mi me ocurría eso, por su culpa un día casi me cortaba, no lo icé ,el no valía ni mi sangre ni lagrimas

Tal vez por ello le tenia fobia a los hombres cuando vienen hacia mi

-:sam despierta, vamos sam ,no este de floja

Uumm dios quien osa despertarme ,dios parezco vegeta jajaja

-S: aaahhhh

Dio un gran bostezo

-S: que paso donde estoy

-B: tontita te quedaste dormida ,estamos en la tierra llegamos por las dragón balls

-S: aaah

Fruncí el seño al recordar mi sueño o mas bien pasado

-S: goku esta peleando con frezer verdad

-B: vaya que actualizada estas hermana

-S: jajá no tienes ni idea

Dios debó pensar bien todo en una estrategia para que o no nos maten ,con la tonterías de todos

Y paso lo que paso bulma invito a los namekusehi ,lamentablemente vivía ahí ,ya se que traes contra ellos ,no es nada solo que ,que harías tu si por 125 días, vireras a personas verdes ,ehhh es raro y anormal no creen ,me alegro que sean amables

-B: ¿y tu nombre pequeño? ¿es vegeta verdad? ¿Por qué no vienes si no tienes un lugar a donde ir? Te serviré mucha comida, me imagino que comes como goku ¿o me equivoco? jajaja pero no te permitiré que te enamore de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva

-S: vegeta acepta ante que le subas mas el ego a bulma, además bulma no creo que este tan pequeño ,bien dicen chiquito pero picoso jajaja

-B: SAM DEJA DE ESTAR DE PRVERTIDA

-S: YO ,por dios bulma ,tu eres la pervertida yo lo dije bien

Jajá bulma estaba roja

-S: bien vámonos ,pero antes debemos decirles que ,no piensen que los tres soles se quedaron sin energía ehhh

Jajajajajaja dios que chiste, uhh nadie se ríos bien, vi que vegeta soltó un bufido y rodo los ojos claro que le do risa

-B: bien en la tierra hay solo un sol

Bla bla bla si bulma aquel día se creyó tan inteligente

Uuff en fin llegamos la habitación de vegeta esta enfrente de la mia y alado de la de bulma ,fue con bulma a avisarle que iba a ir a una bar con unas amigas genial no, vi como bulma negociaba con vegeta ,y vegeta n aceptaba así que me hartaron y fui y muy molesta

-B: vegeta uumm te daré 30 filetes de pollo y dejas a los namekusehis en paz

-V: ja crees que una terrícola puede negociar y mandarme eeehhh

-S: asshhh cierren la boca los dos, vegeta deja de molestarLOS

-V: jajajaja me das tanta risa, te crees capas de mandar al

-S:príncipe de los saiyajin ,si ya se me ese discurso ,si no quieres que mañana en tu cuarto una sorpresita ,obedece a bulma

-V: hump ,no vale perder mi tiempo con tigo terrícolas

Aahhh me dejo que maldito ,hump llego picoro ,me asusto dios aparece de la nada

-P: no creo que lo puedan controlar

-B: claro que si no ocasionará nada

-S:es mas preferible que se quede aquí que le de un ataque de ira en otro lugar de la tierra

-B: en eso tiene razón mi hermana

-P:ti ,ven a hablar con migo,

-S:QUE? Pero ….

-P:pero nada ,ahora ven

Gracias por leer ,si tienen ,dudas o opiniones de cómo mejorar esta historia ,las recibo con mucho gusto,ooohhh si tienen ideas igual pueden comentármelos y yo con gustas la pondré en capítulos posteriores.

Gracias y adiós

Mei: belleza


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos, estoy feliz últimamente estoy inspirada y escribo a lo loco ,no poseo dragón ballz solo mi oc, gracias por su atención_

Capitulo 5 _***un sicópata vivirá con migó ***_

-P:dime de donde vienes

-S:AAAAYYY pero de que hablas picoro

Dije zafándome de su agarre

-P: dime ahora ,no soy tonto ,como supiste lo de goku ,si ni siquiera sabias

-S: ash como molestas ,déjame en paz

P:contesta

-S: los supuse ,goku me lo conto cuando lo curaba ,sabes que ,me voy tengo cosas mejores que hacer que discutir con tigo

-P: tu ,no eres de aquí

-S: hay ,suéltame estas loco

Dije zafándome de su agarre

-P: contesta bulma me conto todo ahora dime de donde eres

-S:pues de la tierra de donde mas ,o que me ves cara de otro lado o que ,sabes estas demente

Ese picoro si que no esta menso

-P: tu tienes algo ,tu energía es diferente

-S: como que diferente?

-P: cuando medito ,veo las energías de todos y la tuya es la única diferente ,radia mas que la de los demás aunque no seas fuerte

-S: y eso? Ummmmm. Como decirlo , aaaaammm ya se A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ,sabes si fuera alguien de otro puto planeta ,no crees que hubieran venido por mi o algo ,picoro

-P: por lo mismo ,ase unos cuantos años hubo un portal donde se abrió una puerta tridimensional ,ahora dime ,de donde vienes

-S: ash ,me descubriste

-P: hump ,lo sabia

-S: jaja no te vueles ,bien ,soy de un planeta igual ,llamado igual ,solo que hay cosas muy distintitas ,solo en el universo hay 8 planetas y no hemos podido ver extraterrestres ,son una teoría ,no podemos volar ,no hay tanta tecnología y sufrimos de crisis ,no por invasiones ,si no de política y guerras

-P: hump ,si quieres saber mas información, podrías preguntarme ,ese portal se abre cada cierto tiempo

-S: por que?

-P:por la energías emitidas o juntadas a los largo del tiempo

-S: aaahhh ,oye me juras que no le dirás a nadie

-P: por que aria eso

-S: por que te alejare de bulma unos metros ,jajaja capas que te sangran los oídos

-P: de acuerdo

Si bulma es muy histeria y grita de todo

-S: picoro ates de que te vayas ,me gustaría que te quedes aquí

-P: hump ,para que

Cruzo los brazos

-S: mira a vegeta se le ase muy estúpida lo vida humano por lo cual aquí tenerlo checado ,además sin ofender pero no les gusta los namekusehi

-P: tienes razón

-S: entonces te daré una habitación

-P: no es necesario ,no me iré muy lejos de aquí

-S: ok ,adiós

Ya solo falta una semana para entrar ala escuela ,dios! Que flojera

En todo este tiempo ,le e tenido que cocinar a vegeta ,me trata como su sirvienta arrggg ,no puedo creer q me vuelva a pasar ,parece mujer se queja de todo ,por suerte ya tiene su cámara de gravedad ,así qué ya no molesta tanto ,como antes

-V: usted onna prepare mi comida ahora

-S: que me ves cara de sirvienta o quien?

Estaba tan agusto sentado en el sofá cuando llega y molesta ,solo lo vi pasar ,aaahhh q alegría verlo eehh ,dios me muero de la emoción

-V: tu por que crees que lo pregunto?

-S: arggg ,sabes que ve tu príncipe y prepara tu esplendida comida por q no soy tu sirvienta entendiste

-V: por que debería soy un príncipe de todos l sayajines ,y si no me preparas la comida ,matare a la latosa humana

-S: mataras a bulma ,ja no puedes hacer eso

Y en eso entra ,dios mátenme

-B: sam ,no has visto a yam….cha

Via vegeta apuntando a sam con una bola de energía ,este sicópata no la matara o si?

Y puummmm dispara ,veía uno por todas partes ,dios mato a bulma

-B: QUE TE PASA VEGETA ESTAS LOCO

-V: onna para la próxima tendré buena puntería ,ahora hazme de comer

Dios mios! Vegeta como si nada paso y se sentó en la cocina

-P: deben tener cuidado con el el ,es un demente

-S: picoro gracias ,pero no se que le molesto ,dios es mas bipolar que yo ,eso si que es raro

-P: hagan lo que les pida ,tal vez la próxima no estaré tan cerca para evitar accidentes

-S:tienes razón picoro lo lamento

-V: que esperas onna .grito desde la cocina

-S: me voy ,no vaya a destruir la ciudad ,bulma ve al medico ,por favor .le dije yendo a donde estaba vegeta

La semana se paso volando ,me da miedo dejar a bulma sola con ese loco ,pero tal vez ella lo puedo controlar mejor ,ahora estoy cambiándome para ir a la escuela ,vegeta entrena todo el día asi que no creo que ocasione tantos problemas

-S: adiós ,se cuidan

-B: adiós sam

-P: te cuidas hija ,llegando te tendré unos postres súper deliciosos

-S: bulma note los vallas a come ehhh

-B: sam ,no soy tan golosa

-S: lo que digas ,adiós las quiero

Por fin la escuela termino pero las enormes tareas no ,quería llorar ,estuve hasta las 4 de la mañana asiéndola aunque ya me acostumbre

-pov de vegeta

Esa mujer, a donde se ira ,se levanta temprano ,se pon un atuendo ridículo ,aunque le queda bien ,y regresa hasta lo noche ,que rara

Era de noche Sali de entrenar ,no me dejare vencer por ese imbécil ,yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajines y yo seré el mejor de todos

Vi que todo su cuarto esta lleno de cosas de colores 'son tarjetas de notas de colores´´ y sabrá dios que dirá ,hump esta loca

Era domingo siiiii,día libre ,descansar de la escuela, aunque estaba haciendo tarea ,estaba muy molesta con vegeta no le podría hacer nada ,me daban ganas de matarlo y aventarlo a un barranco ,estaba muy estresada no dormí bien y vegeta no dejaba de molestarme

-V: se te quemo la comida

-S: y que quieres que agá? Que te contemple ,te cante ,te agá una fiesta o te baile

-V: que la vuelas a hacer ahora

-S: vegeta no tengo tiempo para hacerla ,pulgarcito ,estoy ocupada ,captas

Se leevant6o bruscamente y golpeo la mesa con sus dos brazos muy fuerte ,me asuste

-V: estas sorda o que ,dije ahora

Dijo amenazándome ,me levante igual que el y le grite

-S: Y YO DIJE ESTOY OCUPADA

Vi que sonrió ,dios e dio miedo ,me fui unos pasos hacia atrás ,por que era vegeta y cuando sonreía no era bueno

-V:jaja los humanos ,son débiles y no entiendes la ordenes

Dijo acercándose a mi dios estaba nerviosa ,movía mis dedos, me mordía las uñas ,estaba a centímetros de mi ,tranquila

-V: tendrá una lección

-S: aléjate de MI ,NO ME TOQUES!

Le pege en los bajos y comencé a correr al patio ,vi a vegeta cayendo al suelo ,maldiciendo

Corrí lo mas rápido que puede ,cuando vi vegeta estaba atrás de mi ,trómpese y me caí quedando e cuatro patas ,así fui y me escondí una capsula grande que había ummmm, ,no recuerdo que guardaban ahí, me escondí ,tenia miedo

-V: jajaja ¡ estamos jugando a las escondidas ,esto será muy divertido ,para mi jaja

Podía escuchar como aventaba cajas y cajas ,y poco a poco se iba acercando a donde estaba yo ,el pánico entro en mi

-V: te encontré .me susurro en el oído

Grite ,me aventó afuera de la capsula cayendo de espaldas

-V: como te atreves a tocarme ,quien te crees

-P: deja en paz vegeta ,ella no te hiso nada

-V. no te metas en mis asuntos ,rana verde

-P: hump, perderás tiempo en ella jaja que tan bajo has caído vegeta

-V: argg tienes razón (ahora debería estar entrenando)

Me levante adolorido

-S. lo siento picoro fue mi culpa

-P: no te disculpes vegeta explota su ira cada segundo ,ten cuidado

Dios como sobreviviré ,tendré a vegeta por unos 4 meses aquí mas aparte otros 3 años y los que siguen ,que miedosa soy ,y apenas es el _primer mes_

 _Antes que nada les agradezco por leer ,espero comentarios ya sean griticas o ideas para mejorar mi historia o dramática ,al igual que si se confundieron o no le entienden_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, esperó que les agradé este capitulo

Capitulo 6 ´´ _babeando?´´_

 _2 meses*****_

Desde es enfrentamiento con vegeta no e dejado de tener pesadilla ,tratar de olvidar mi pasado y el ,simplemente me lo recuerda ,soy tan amable con el que parezco sirvienta dios ,tener que pasar lo mismo otra vez ashhh.

Yamcha y yo estamos en guerra ,todo comenzó cuando sin querer tire un limón este salió volando y cayendo en la cara de yamcha ,huuuy se enojo como se puso roja jajajajaja,bulma y yo ,lloramos de risa y aun seguimos asi jajaja ,yamcha esta tratando de cobrar venganza lo se se le ve en su mirada aaaahhhh dios ,lo que me espera

-pov del escritor

Sam estaba dormida en el sofá ,ya que pues ,la escuela estuvo muy pesada ,yamcha había tratado de buscar una venganza pero al parecer sam no lee temía a casi nada .

-Y: este es el momento perfecto. susurró

-B: yamcha deja dormir a sam .regaño

-V: (esa mujer donde esta ,debe hacerme de comer ,maldita)

Yamcha con una cubeta de hielos se la puso sobre la espalda de sam ,ella solo dio un suspiro

-Y: demonios e intentado cualquier cosa y parece inmune ,maldición

30min después

Yamcha llego con una cubeta pero no de hielo sino de grillos, sé la arrojo a sam y le izo cosquilla para que despertara ,vegeta miraba sin importancia

-S: ashhh dejen dormir. dijo retorciéndose

-S: oigan déjenme en paz .dijo dándose cuenta de que algo se movía sobre ella

Para la mala suerte de ella algunos ya estaban adentro d e su ropa

-S: AAAAHHHHH DIOOSS ERES UN IMBESIL YAMCHA ,PICAN histérica ,dando vueltas por toda la habitación

-Bulma reía ,vegeta con cara de ashh idiotas, paro abrió los ojos como platos, cuando esta se levanto la camisa dejando ver un poco de su formado pecho

-S: ooohhhh YAMCHA NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO .dijo corriendo al baño

-Y:jajaja venganza cumplida

-V: hump perdida de tiempo. Dijo yéndose a su templo sagrado la cámara de gravedad

-3 horas después pov de sam

-S: bulma lo matare ,ve preparando su funeral

-B: vamos no es para tanto

-S: hablas enserio lo vas a defender

-B: no sam ,pero es solo un juego

-V: podrían dejar de hablar y prepárame mi comida

-S: lo secuestrare ,lo filetearé ,lo cocinare y me lo comeré

Que le pasa ,me levanta y con eso ,dios ,me vengare jajaja y no será nada bueno

Meti la comida al horno ,y me espere a que estuviera

-S: bulma vendrá tu ´´amada ´´ yamcha

Lo ise con comillas en el aire

-B: ummmm si por que

-S: JAja perfecto .

Sonreí jajaja ,eso será la mejor cena de mi vida

Vegeta ceno con nosotros raro de el ,no me gusta dejarlo solo ,como que me da pena ,se siente horrible estarlo ,así que siempre le digo que nos espere a cenar y cosa por el estilo

-Y: bulma lo cocinaste tu

-B: no por que

-Y: hay morir envenenado

-V.: una muerte asi no seria divertido

S. vegeta tiene razón yamcha

-S: pues a comer

Dije con una sonrisa que ohh dios creo que hasta vegeta le dio miedo ajaja ,creo que exagere pero si queda miedo

A medio comer yamcha me miro raro ,dios si funciono

-Y;aaammm que….me esta -…..pasando

-B: de que hablas?

-Y:dioss….mi boca…..

-S: jajajja

-Y:no …se mueve…

-S:jajajajajja

-Y: esttooyyy babbeeeaannndoooooo ssammm

-S:jajaja yamcha espero que te acostumbres la anestesia tardara unas 5 horas en dejar de dar efecto

-B: ajajajajaja que ingeniosa

-Y: nnnooooooo eeeee …ggasioso

-S: jajajajajaja no como creess jajajaja

-B: jajajajajja hay mi amor si te vieras jajaja

Creo que hasta vegeta se rio jajaja la verdad ver a yamcha con la boca anestesia y babeando es genial

Fui a i cuarto muy feliz y contenta la verdad ese yamcha se lo merecía pero prometimos no hacer nuestras bromitas, mañana veré a gohan ya que, pobre estará solo y deprimido ,asi que lo ire a ver

-ala mañana siguiente

-S: hola vegeta .dije sentándome con el en la mesa

-V: hump ,quien te crees para hablarme

-S: quien te crees tu para ser tan grosero

-V: jaja! pues no me creo soy el príncipe de los saiyajines

-S: ja! Y que quieres que te haga ,oohh claro ,lo siento su majestad. asiendo una reverencia

-V: mira mujer te puedo matar en cualquier segundo. dijo tomándome del cuello

-S:y por que no lo haces

Pues si es la verdad si tanto lo dice por que no lo ase

-V: por que tu me eres útil

-S: mira vegeta quiero que quede claro que no soy tu esclava ,tu aquí en este planeta no eres un príncipe

Se levanto bruscamente yo corrí a mi habitación dios me va amatar ,podía sentir como se acercaba

 _Que pasara en el próximo capítulo capitulo_

 _Espero comentarios_

 _Gracias por leer ,besos_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ,espero que les guste este capitulo

Capitulo 7 _´´´´ tu mi príncipe? Que buena broma´´_

llegue rápido a mi cuarto ,cerré la puerta al entrar en el ,me asuste cuando sentí sus pasos parar en la puerta ,de un solo golpe ,derrumbo la puerta ,grite

-S:oye tu vas a arreglar eso

-V:CALLATE

Dijo acercándose a mi

-V:COMMO TU PONES A PRUEBA MI TITULO

-S:HAY POR FAVOR VEGETA EN ESTA PLANETA ,TU TITULO NO EXISTE

-V:YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE TODOS LO SAIYAJINES ,QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO,YO DEBO SER TRATADO COMO LO QUE SOY

-S: JAJAJA BIEN DIJISTE VEGETA ,DE TODOS LOS SAIYAJINES ,PERO MIO NO ,ASI QUE PARA MI NO ERES NADIE

-V: JAJAJA ,MIRA ONNA YO SOY DE LA REALEZA Y SOY TU PRINCIPE TAMBIEN

-S: AHORA ES MI TURNO DE REIRME VEGETA ,PARA MI UN PRINCIPE ES ALGIEN RESPETABLE ,GUAPO,NOBLE ,ORGULLOSO,LAMENTABLEMENTE TU NO TIENES NADA DE ESO ,ASI QUE PUEDES IR A DECIRLE A OTRA PERSONA TU ESTUPIDO TITULO ,PARA VER SI ES TAN IDIOTA PARA CREERLO

Grite enojada, lo odio

-V: MIRAME A LOS OJOS

Dijo acercándose a mi ,retrocedí ,hasta que sentí la pared fría de mi cuarto ,paro al tenerme a unos centímetros de mi

-V:dije que mires

GRITO MAS LOCO QUE ANTES

Seguí con la mirada en el suelo ,me ponía nerviosa tener hombres muy cerca de mi y mas sin mi consentimiento

Sentí que con su dedo levanto mi barbilla ,quedando al nivel se sus ojos ,quería matarlo ,me tenia acorralada ,quería correr alejarme de el ,pero me sujeto de las muñecas

-V:YO soy tu príncipe ,quieras o no

-S: mi príncipe ,será la persona ,ala cual yo ame no a un estúpido orgulloso

Me arrepentí d decir eso me apretó mas fuerte las muñecas ,causando que saliera un chillido de mi boca

-V: soy tu príncipe ,soy el príncipe de todos y me debes respetar

-S: te respetare cuando muestres ser uno

Dije aventándolo, abrió los ojos y luego sonrió ,aahhh mierda

Me aventó ,caí al suelo quedando de cuatro patas ,intente pararme y salir de Mi cuarto ,cuando sentí que alguien me sujetó de la cintura

-V: hace mucho tiempo que no hago esta posición

Abrí los ojos como platos ,ese imbécil

´´´ _esta posición me encanta´´´ ´´por favor ,déjame ,no me toques´´ ´´óohhh vamos muñeca dime que o te gusta ,estas demasiado estrecha ,eso me excita mas´´´ ´´´por pavor déjame ir´´´_

no pude contener unas lagrimas que salieron , me pre mi volteé y le di una cachetada ,que hasta el se sorprendió

-S: VE Y BUSCATE A OTRA PUTA ,POR QUE YO NO SOY UNA DE ELLAS

Salí corriendo, me subí en mi moto y Salí al lago donde me quede de ver con gohan

Podía sentir ,como mis lagrimas bajaban ,tranquila el no esta no te ara daño

Llegue al rio me tranquilicé ,no quería que gohan me viera así

-: TIA SAM!

-S: gohan

dije abrazándolo

-S:como has estado pequeño

-G: muy bien saque 10 en matemáticas

-S:me alegro de seguro tu mama estará orgullosa

-G: tía podemos nadar

-S: esta bien vamos

Me metí con la ropa que me fui ,nadamos hasta que oscureció un poco, fui a la casa de milk ,cenamos ,la ayude a lavar los trastes ,que a fuerzas acepto

-M:vamos Sam no es necesario, lo puedo hacer yo

-S: y donde quedan mis modales milk , en la basura ,claro que no ,además ya voy a terminar

-M: esta bien ,y como te ha ido con vegeta

Al sonar el nombre hasta me puso la piel de gallina

-S: a que te refieres

Me hice la mensa

-M: ese salvaje no mas te toque y lo mato

-S: tranquila milk ,no a sido tan malo

-M: entonces te a golpeado

Dijo asustada y enojada

-S: si pero no me mato y …supongo que esta bien

-M: QUE ESTA BIEN ,Sam que te hiso

-S: tranquila picoro me salvo así que ..

-M: ese rebelde ,hump

-S: vamos milk ,apoco no esta guapo jajaja ,si no fuera verde te apuesto que estúpida muy esculpido

Milk se sonrojo

-M: que cosas dices sam

-S: es broma jajaja

Después de unas horas de platica con ella me fui a la casa ,llegue y me fu a mi cuartó la puerta estaba rota ,me bañe me puse la piyama y me fui a aquel lago ,si ese lago ,llego de tantas lagrimas y recuerdos ,mi confidente desde que llegue aquí ,me senté me abrace a mi misma y comencé a llorar

Escuche cuando unas ramas se movían ,voltee a todos lados ,cuando vi al gato de mi padre ,sonreí y lo puse en mis piernas

Por que me trata así ,por que otra vez ,por que no puedo dejar el pasado en el pasado, por que me ase sentir mal ,que logra con aquello ,por que no se porta como un príncipe ,por que la vida es así ,por que me hace recordar.

 _ **por que la vida es así,**_

 _ **dando oportunidades, y ni aun así puedes lograr ser feliz**_

 _ **Te ase sentir mal, tan miserable**_

 _ **Quisieras gritar ,llorar**_

 _ **Pero de que sirve ,cuando sabes que no lo podrás reparar**_

 _ **Por que vivir ,cuando no hay alguien por quien hacerlo**_

 _ **Por que sonreír ,cuando sabes que por dentro te estas muriendo**_

 _ **Por que soñar ,cuando sabes que todo aquello volverá**_

 _Espero que les allá agradado este capitulo ,espero comentarios ,buenos o malos ._


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes ,la verdad es que estado un poco ocupada y aproveche que n fui a la escuela para subir este capitulo ,en algunos capítulos pondré cosas que me han sucedido ,aviso por si ven una tontería o cosas así

Espero que les guste

Capitulo 8 **** _otro recuerdo, otra lagrima***_

 _´´oyes Sam vas a mi casa mañana ,es sábado y pues…no quiero estar sola´´_

 _´´te mando un mensaje haber si voy ,vale ,adiós cat´´_

 _´´adiós´´ dijo llendose a su casa_

 _*dios a mi papa se le olvido venir por mi * *como pudo olvidarse de mi su hija**tal vez llegue tarde …si lo esperare 10 min*_

 _*Pasaron los 10 minutos y mi papa no llega ,demonios me tendré que irme sola ,y esta muy oscuro ,y no hay nadie ,hay papá te voy a matar*_

 _*por que nos tuvimos que cambiar por aquí ,tendré que pasar ese enorme terreno baldío solo , por que *_

 _Camine sin mirar atrás ,caminaba lo mas rápido que podía ,hay se juntaban bolas de muchachos y aun cuando pasaba con mi mama me daban miedo ,camine ,hasta que escuche que me hablaban ,los ignore y camino mas rápido_

 _´´tu ,si tu ,voltea, no seas timida,no te haremos daño ,jajaja ,te tratare bien ´´_

 _*imbéciles *_

 _Seguí caminando, hasta que alguien me tapo los ojos ,que idiotas de seguro no vieron que usaba lente verdad ,me pude zafar gracias a los odiados lentes ,corrí un poco hasta que sentí que me jalaron del cabello, no pide ver quien era ,pues no veía bien sin los lentes_

 _´´pero que hermosa cabello jaja´´_

 _´´no me toques, estupido ,por que ´´_

 _´´´por que? Me golpearas jajaja ,te prometo que no dolerá´´_

GIIIIIIIIIZZZZ

Me levanté ,dios me quede dormida ,vi como el gato se asusto y salió huyendo ,me levante ,bostece y me fui a mi cuarto ,era tarde ,me acosté y me dormí ,espero esta vez soñar algo bonito o mínimo que no sea un recuerdo

 **Ala mañana siguiente**

Me desperté y baje al comedor evite en todo momento a vegeta ,dios no lo quería ver ,lo odiaba ,antes no tanto pero esta vez si lo odio.

Cada mañana escuchar con vegeta y bulma discuten ,me estresa espero que vegeta se enamore ya dios, es un loco ..

TOOOCC TOOOOC

La señora pani fue a abrir ,me escamaba al escuchar el sonido de la puerta

P: ooohh cuanto tiempo sin verte ,estas mas hermosa

: muchas gracias ,vine a ver a sam ,con eso de mi viaje ,la extrae mucho

Me pare y corrí como loca, dios ya llego mi mejor amiga de su intercambio de universidad con una de Francia

S: yami ya llegaste ,por que no me avisaste ,no me encentraría fachosa. Dije abrazándola

Y: jaja ,dime cuando no te e visto fachosa jaajaja

La solté

S: me trajiste lo que te encargue

Y: claro a mi nunca se me olvida nada jaja

Mi amiga era un amor la conocí en la preparatoria ,es delgada ,cabello rojo-café ojos cafés oscuros ,amo su cabello ,parece dorado

Saco una capsula y la abrió

S: te quiero ,yami

Le encargue especies de Francia y libros de recetas

Y: te dejo con tu tesoro ,tengo que ir a comparar una nueva casa te veo en la universidad e mas paso por ti bye

S: adiós

B: quiera sam

S: OHHH ELLA MI MEJR AMIGA ,JAJAJA SE FUI UN AÑO COMO ESTUDIANTE DE INTERRCAMBIO Y PUES HOY REGRESO ESTOY TAN FELIZ.

SENTI COMO MI SONRISA O SE QUITABA DE MI CARA

B: sam ya llego yamcha

S: dile que ya bajo

Yo para estar saludable decidí ir a correr pero no me gusta estar sola así que le comente a yamcha y el me dijo que me acompañaba

Baje y me lo encontré tomando agua

Y: lista

S: claro ,no tienes por que preguntar jajaja, soy ms rápida que tu .dije saliendo corriendo

Y: eso es trampa. Escuche a lo lejos

Después de correr por un largo tiempo ,me canse y mee senté en una roca

Y: uuff por fin hasta que te cansas. Dijo sudando

S: jaja se cansa el mejor jugador de beisbol

Y: que tienes te voy ..triste y eso es muy raro de ti. preguntó ,dios sonó preocupada

S: pues ya sabes los recuerdos

Y: lo se ,a veses quisieras olvidarlos y ya ,no recordarlos mas ,pero hasta de ellos te ases mas fuerte

S: aquí te refieres .

Ese tipo loco

Y: yo nunca conocí a mi mama ,murió al darme a luz, mí papa me abandono a los 6 años ,pero gracias a ello ,conocí a puaj y nos volvimos inseparables ,gracias a ellos me vuelvo fuertes ,pera que no piensen que mesecito de ellos para sobrevivir ,y gracias a ser un ladrón conocí a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo

S: gracias por tenerme confianza pero …la verdad lo mío no es ni parecido a lo tuyo

Y: piénsalo, sam la vida e para vivirla feliz y no recordando momentos jajaja haber si me alcanzas

Se fue corriendo ,jaja me pare y lo seguí

S: tramposo ,aun así no me ganaras

Dije corriendo ahí el

Después de un rato y de alcanzarlo, llegue le gane

Y:eres una tramposa ,sabias

S: pero quien empezó eehhh

Dije lanzándole una botella d agua

Y: sam nos vemos al rato va adiós

S: adiós

Estaba cansada ,me metí a bañar y me cambie para la escuela ,por obra de dios no vi a vegeta ,no lo quiero ver ,que se baya al infierno

Y así me fui a la universidad y realiza mi día como si nunca hubiera estado

 _Espero que les haya gustado ,la verdad me muero de frio ,en mi estado hay alerta roja ,por huracán así que como alas en unas 2 horas tocara tierra ,por lo mismo no fu a la escuela_

 _Espero que les agrada ,espero comentarios_


	9. Chapter 9

Hola espero que estén bien ,este es como una segunda parte del capitulo 8 ok

Capitulo 8 _´´ una lagrima un recuerdo´´ parte 2_

 _Esto es aun en el 3 mes_

ONNA DESPIERTA ,TERRICOLA

S:VEGETAV VETE A LA MIERDA

V:estoy alado de ella

S: que yo sepa goku ni a regresado jajaja

entre dientes

V: deja de hacerte la estúpida y hazme de comer

S: ve i dile a bulma ,déjame dormir. Dije aventándole una almohada

V: QUIERO QUE ME COSINES TU

S: Y POR QUE YO ¿ QUE TIENE DE ESPECIAL MI COMIDA EEHHH?

Era cierto ,tenia razón por que hablarle a ella si la terrícola del cabello amarillo{señora panny} lo hace

V:que es esto. Dijo sosteniendo una carpeta

S:SUELTA ESO. dije histérica

V: por que lo debería d hacer

S:suéltalo vegeta sufrirás las consecuencias. dije parándome de la cama

V: jaja tu ,que acaso me vas a morder perra?

Se paso es hombre muerto

Me puse enfrente de el

S: suelta eso molesta

Me estaba mirando a los ojos ,eso es acaso el reto de las miradas ,me ponía nerviosa ,pero no e va a ganar ,así seguimos mirándonos por unos 2 minutos ,hasta que la solto,dejando caer fotos de el ,dios estaba en shock ,tenia los ojos abiertos de lea impresión

V: que es esto mujer, contesta?

Me aleje de el

V:ERES UNA ESPIA? POR QUE TIENES IMÁGENES MIAS?ESTAS MUERTA. Dijo furioso ,tenia en la mano una bola de ki la lanzo a mi lado rompiendo mi mesa de noche ,

S:bueno vegeta ,acaso no te emociona tener un ….fan. Dije con la voz temerosa

S: acaso no estas orgulloso. jajaja reía para mis adentros

V:di tus ultimas palabras

Salí corriendo me encerré en el baño

V:abre la estúpida puerta ,o sabes que déjala mejor ,por lo visto te encanta el drama .dijo antes de darle un patada a la puerta rompiéndola

S: por que te enojas ,no se que en que te molestas tanto

V: me gusta mi privacidad

S: a mi también y venos ahora vegeta….aunque tiene razón lo ….lamento

V: y crees que disculparte arreglara todo ,pues no

Dijo rompiendo un tubo del gua y ocasionando que me mojara

S: sabes estas loco

V: cállate y prepara mi comida

Otro día después

Hoy mis papas cumplen años de casados y yo y bulma les organizamos una pequeña fiesta ,para celebrar ,invitamos a todos pero vegeta no quería ir ,me conto bulma que le rogaba y le rogaba y el decía no ,le dije a bulma que dejara de intentar y que acabara de preparar el jardín donde se aria la fiesta

El seguramente estaría entrenando así que fui me pare en la puerta de la cámara de gravedad ,y la abrí ,vi como un saiyajin ,molesto ,sudado y sin camisa ,se acercar ala puerta ,creo que me sonroje jaja

S: vegeta

V: que quieres onna ,acaso no ves que estoy entrenando. Dijo enojado

S: solo quería

V: invitarme a esa estúpida fiesta terrícola ,pues NO ,como se lo dije a la latosa terrícola te lo digo a ti

S: esta bien vegeta ,no te rogare ,solo recuerda nadie te prepara la cena .dije dándole la espalda y yéndome a arreglar ,no desperdiciare mi tiempo con el, a el le vale madre ,pues a mi el no me importa, como para darle importancia

Subí a mi cuarto me bañe ,me planche al cabello ,lo ondule de abajo, me pinte ,me delinee los ojos, me puse sombras negras ,me puse un vestido pegado me quedaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla ,escote en forma de corazón y con abertura en la cintura ,me puse tacones y baje

B: SAM QUE HEMOSA TE VEZ

S:gracias ….igual tu jaja

P: se ven tan hermosas jojojo ,la fiesta le quedo divina mis amores

S: gracias la verdad era lo mejor que pudimos aser

GH:tia sam .dijo abrazándome gohan

S: a lo que veo ya llegaron todos

Y así comenzó la fiesta ,pusieron la música ,comenzamos a bailar, después poco a poco todos se fueron yendo primero milk,luego ten y lunch,yamcha

Mientras bulma, como podía caminaba a su habitación ,vi que vegeta estaba sentado le serví de comer y comencé a recoger cocina ,tenia robots pero no era lo mismo .

Al terminar tome dos botellas de vino tinto una copa y me fui a aquel Bosque

Me senté me quite los tacones y mire la luna

Ese día era algo triste para mi ,era al cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga ,no aguante y me salieron unas cuantas lagrimas, me asuste al escuchar una voz detrás de mi

V; por que vienes aquí y lloras

S: es lo mismo que preguntar para que entrenas

Me sonrió y se recargó en un árbol

S: gustas .dije levantando la botella de vino

V: hump. supuse que era un no

S: te gusta mirarla luna vegeta hubo un silencio de unos segundos ,supuse que no iba contestar hasta que me dijo

V: ump, claro que si ,me recuerda a la transformación de los saiyajines

S: jajaja , lo supuse ,me encantaría conocer el universo ,los planetas conocer cada cosa que esta ahí. dije apuntando al celo

V: hump, ese planeta se llama ,grinds ,tierra aria, poca vegetación ,piel azul,y asquerosos a mi parecer

S: que genial ,vegeta ,sabias que tenias un lado divertido

Este gruño

S: lo siento jajaja

Me metí ala laguna que estaba ahí

V: estas loca te morirás del frio ,esa agua esta casi congelada

S: desde cuando se preocupa por mi. Grite

S: ven .dije aventándole agua a este le callo en el cabello

S: JAJAJA

V: crees que es muy gracioso. Dijo metiéndose al agua

S: jaja no me atrapas. Dije queriendo jugar con el ,lo cual lo logre

V: e tengo .grito al atraparme .me aventó al agua ,y si estaba helada

S: esta aaarggg ,fría. Dije temblando

S: al rato me adapto a esta agua .dije no tomándole importancia

V: ten .me dijo vegeta

Lo mire no tenia su camisa

V: ten mi camisa ,no te lo repetiré.la agarre y me la puse

S: jajaj cuantas te debo vegeta ,ya van 2

V: hmp ,luego quien me cocina

S: pues bulma

V: ni de chiste esa bruja cocina y lo que cocina sabe a mierda ,mi estomago real no esta adaptado para ese tipo de alimentos

S: hay vegeta, nunca cambias pero ….lo aras pronto .dije saliendo del agua

Camine tambaleándome ,me pase de las copas ,casi me caí cuando vegeta me cargo tal como a una princesa

V: eres tonta o te ases onna

S: zzzzzzz

V: estúpida onna ya se durmió ,tonta

S: te escuche. Murmuro

V:hump

La cargué a su habitación ,la avente a la cama y cerré la puerta

Por que esta estúpida terrícola me importa ,arggg demonios ,esa es una estúpida mujer ,por que me importaría, hay millones de mujeres ,por que ella me importaría ,hump ,claro aunque no yo estoy echo para matar no para ´´sentimientos´´ terrícolas ,es mas mañana me voy a las montañas esa ,estúpida mujer solo me estará estorbando

 _Espero que les agrade este capitulo ,la verdad me cortaron la luz desde ayer y apenas regreso fue horrible._

 _Espero comentarios._

 _Los quiero_

 _bye…_


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ya es el capitulo 9 ,espero que les guste es te capitulo ,y espero comentarios

 _Capitulo 9 *** cuando la soledad ataca ,aparece una mujer guerrera**_

Aaahhh dios ,mi cabeza ,pensé que me dolería mas ,por suerte no fue así, un momento ,estoy en mi cuarto, cómo llegue aquí? No recuerdo nada masque me fui al bosque ,de seguro me encontró bulma y me trajo a mi cuarto, eso es lo mas seguro.

Fui a la cocina ,me tome un café cuando vi entrara bulma ala cocina jaja ,se le olvido desmaquillarse y parecía mapache jaja

S:OOHHH dios un mapache ,…a no es bulma jajaja

B: que graciosa. Dijo sacándome la lengua

S: jaja bulma, te deberías desmaquillar capaz que asustarías a un muerto

B: aaaahhh déjame ,me explota la cabeza

S: jaja pero ahí andas pisteando con los z nooo ,quien te viera ,tan santa que te vez jajaja

B: y tu de amargada ,hump ,al menos yo si me divertí

S: yo también pero ,no de tu manera ,emborrachas me a morir,…..además tengo que ir ala escuela y no quiero parecer mapache como tu

B: cierto ,y cuando aras tu proyectó de biología ,….el de las plantas y…

S: o eso lo are hoy ,me mandaran a buscar una flor que se supone que es una planta medicinal y cura demasiadas enfermedades ….debó ir a que me den una hoja donde me explicaran lo que debó hacer

B: bueno pues se te hace tarde …..ya son las son las 12 de la tarde ,a que hora entras?

Escupí el cabe dios juraría que eran las 9

S: demonios

Me pare me cambie como loca y agarre mi moto y Salí huyendo

S: adiós

B: adiós jajaja ,no llegues tarde jajajajajaja

Esta loca de que se ríe

Como en una cuarta parte de camino, mi moto comenzó a fallar y de irme ala prisas me di cuanta que ya no tenia gasolina

S: demonios ,voy tarde y ahora con esto

Vi mi reloj y 9:15 am

Maldita mapache me las pagara

Baje molesta de la moto, la convertí en capsula ,y me fui caminando ,se siente raro ir sola jaja ,mas bien me da miedo ,un poco

Iba yo en mis pensamientos pensando que le aria a bulma ,cuando una carro se me acercó

X1:eyy muñeca a donde vas tan solita

X2:ven acompáñanos será divertido jaja

S: lo siento pero no me agrada estar cerca de la basura. Dije muy sonriente

GIIIIIIIIIIRR

El auto freno muy fuerte

X3:nos fijo basura esta zorra que se cree

X2:vengan aíque darle una lección

Seguí caminado escuchando todo ,provocando que caminara mas rápido, cuándo me agarrón del hombro y me voltearon

X1:a donde vas zorrita

S:como te die lejos de la basura .le sonreí

X2:aarggg

Le pegue en los bajos y este callo al suelo rendido

X21:eres una puta ,pagaras por ello. Dijo llorando, le debío de doler muy feo

Los otros tipos se me acercaron le sonreí y le golpee, uno en la cara a otros en lo bajos, a uno le pise el pie, y así con la bola de basura ,después de eso Salí corriendo, no me daban miedo ,que tal que reaccionaran y me mataran eeehh uno no sabe.

Después de corre como nos 5 min. Comencé a caminar ,después de un rato me di cuanta de que alguien me seguía ,camine mas rápido y esta en lo correcto alguien me seguía ,pare en seco lo sentí atrás de mi ,así que voltee y le di una patada sacándole el aire, asiéndolo cair de rodillas

Cuando le vi la cara ,me sorprendió demasiado

S: vegeta?

V:eres una estúpida terrícola

S: lo siento vegeta pensé que eras uno de los

V: insectos esos ,hump

S: te encuentras bien ,pregunté ya qué seguía de rodillas

V: claro que estoy bien .dijo parándose

V: pensaste que me dolería ese golpee, me agarraste desprevenido

S: que haces por aquí….y por que estas sangrando. Le pregunte de seguro estará entrenando ,

V: acaso te importa

S: la verdad no ,pero no me junta que me sigan

V: entonces no te tendré por que contestar

S: no me contestes entonces ,tengo medios para saberlo

V: hump. escuche burlarse

S: vegeta estas muy mal ..déjame curarte

V: hump ,eehh pasado por cosas peores .dijo dándose la vuelta

S: a donde vas ,espera

V: deja ser estúpida ,esos insectos te pudieron haberte matado

S: y tu puedes morir desangrado en este momento. dije gritando

V: jaja ,soy un saiyajin. dijo alzando el vuelo

S: pero aarrrggg ,ese estúpido pulgarcito

Me fui enojada ,como alguien me contradecía ,cuando me encontré a gohan

GH:tia sam .dijo viniendo a abrazarme

S: gohan, como estas pequeño ,que haces por aqui

GH: vine por unos libros ala biblioteca y…

S:pero esta muy lejos de tu casa

GH: si me vine volando jaja

S: como eta tu mama

GH: pues ya sabe ..dio bajado la mirada

S: debes apoyarla en estos momentos ,potándote bien de acuerdo

Este asistió

S: bien deja te acompañó a la biblioteca y de ahí compramos una nieve te parece bien

GH: ahhh muchas gracia tia

S: bien entonces vamos no tararemos mucho en llegar caminando

Gh: NO SE QUIERE IR VOLANDO

S: LA VERDAD NO GOHAN,ADEMAS DE UNA VEZ QUE AGO EJERCICIO NO CREES

S:me dan miedo las …..Alturas

GH: entonces vamos. dio emocionado

Después de un rato de caminar y platicar llegamos

S:ven gohan ahí que comprar el helado

X1: buenos días ,d que sabor quieren sus helados

S: yo uno de …..mmm…de café

X1: y para su hijo

S: el no es ….EJEMP!

X1:lo lamento

G:jajaja me da uno de galleta

X1:espero que los disfruten

S: esa señor loca

G: como pudo pensar que ero yo tu hijo jajaja

S: lo se me vio muy viejita o que?

G: ooohh esto es parque verdad

S: oowww esta fabulo ,van aique ir .dije corriendo

La verdad nunca vi enm i vida un parque tan sensacional como ese ,era ,fantástico, eran como los juegos de mc donals pero hechos de ferros y mas geniales ,me emocioné mucho parecía niña chiquita jajaj

G:tia ,espéreme

Yo y gohan ,nos subimos a todos, corríamos ,nos aventanbamos,y nos reíamos mucho

G: tia sam ,un columpio ,se quiere subir

S: claro ,pero primero tu

Gohan se subió y yo lo comencé a menear, me imaginé que gohan ,fuera mi hermano pequeño el ya tendría la edad de el ,y eso me dolía mucho ,me dolía saber que yo puede verlo crecer ,diviérteme con el ,a pesar de que me cagaba ,me enfadaba y me molestara su presencia ,lo quiero ,y todo es amor que no se lo pude dar se lo di a gohan ,que de seguro esta triste por perder a su papa y eso me enfurece que goku ,haiga preferido estar entrenando que con su familia ,acaso esta demente ,como la puedo abandonar ,a milk ,a la mujer que supuestamente ama, la dejo sola ,a mi esa cara de inocencia no funciona conmigo.

GH:tia sam ,se encuentra bbien.

Me di cuenta de qu le estaba dando mas fuerte al columpió ,le sonreí, maldito coraje

S: si estoy bien ,ya sabes me emocione jajaja

Este me sonrio

S: ohh gohan me acompañas a la universidad ,es que tengo que ir por unos papeles y d ai vamos a la biblioteca ,pero de la universidad ,te aseguro que estan los mejores libros

G: enserio gracias …y que esperamos vamos

S: jaja vamos

Nos fuimos legamos y por poco me regañan

X:justo a tiempo señorita brief

S: buenas tardes

X: tengo estos son los papeles para tu tesis

S: a muchas gracias ,me retiro

X: los debe entregar en 3 días

S: cuantas hojas son

X: debe tener 50,000 mil palabras ,jajaja

S:que?

X: la veo luego señorita brief

Y se fue

Maldita

G: que paso tía Sam

S: cuando entres a la universidad lo entenderás…,en fin ven vamos a la biblioteca de pasada y me consigo unos libros

Dije adentrándome a la universidad y entrar en la biblioteca, conseguimos unos libros y nos fuimos ,

GH:tia sam ,no gustaría ir a comer a mi casa

S: ohh claro pequeño

Como negar su invitación

S: pero ano cansada ,van acompáñame al departamento de yamcha para pedirle si e presta un auto

TOOC TOOC

Y:sam ,gohan que a ¿Hacen por aquí. dijo abriendo la puerta

S: nos prestarías tu auto ,mi moto se descompuso

Y: claro

GH:gracias

S: mañana nos vemos para correr eeh adiós

Y: ten lo quiero sin un rasguño .dijo avenándome las llaves

S: aja quisieras

M: sam ,como as estado, pasa

S: muchas gracias milk

M: ven siéntense a comer

Comimos y gohan se fue a estudiar

M: te agarraron unos barbaros

S: jaj no fue para tanto milk ,me defendí y los golpee

M: debes tener mucho cuidado sam, una muchacha tan bonita no debe estar sola por estos lugares

S: segura por que yo te veo a ti y no te pasa nada

Esta se sonrojo

S: además me encontré a….vegeta

M:vegeta? Ese saiyajin ,hump,no te fies del el,es un sicopata sam

S: pues yo me llevo bien con el

M: sam ,recuerda la persona son como se crian ,y vegeta es loco ,que mata a sangra fría ,que tal si un día te llaga a golpear o algo peor

S: no lo creo milk ,además no es tan malo como parece ….

M: te a amenazado, té a intentado golpear

S:…

M: eso lo contesto como un si

S: es que ,hay milk ,me da pena dejarlo solo ,esta solo ,como para dejarlo mas solo, yo soy así ,a mi me importa la gente y me duele que este con la soledad

M: eres una buena persona sam ,pero …ten en cuenta que es vegeta …y el es un príncipe….y peor aun un saiyajin …..no a toda la gente la puedes ayudar

S: ummm…tienes razón ….tal vez es mejor dejarlo ,ser el..

 _Espero comentarios ,en realidad me gustaría verlos_

 _Que le pareció ,la verdad ,me cuesta trabajo redactar algo como vegeta ,por que el es todo un misterio ,…y por ello me encanta_

 _Vegeta es mío ._


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ,espero y les agrade este capitulo ,este va a ser una segunda parte ,y en algunas partes va a ser contada por vegtea

 _Capitulo 9 **cuando la soledad ataca ,una mujer guerrera aparece**_

 **Pov vegeta**

Me fui de esa casa ,hump no podía tener esos ´´sentimientos´´ humanos ,me iré a las montañas ,arggg yo un príncipe dormir ahí ,me doy pena sentí el ki de esa onna, ella no es como las demás ,tiene algo diferente ,yo se que tiene algo y alparcer el bicho raro se dio cuenta ,unos tipos la estaban intentado golpear ,me sorprendió que se supiera defender ,no se si llamarla estupida o ingenua ,ooohh …valiente bah! Esa mujer es todo un misterio…pero un misterio que yo podre de cifrar.

 **Pov sam**

 _Al día siguiente_

Era de día aaahhhhh ,dios que sueño ,tendré que comenzar con mi proyecto si no nunca acabare

Fui a desayunar ,la señora panny me sirvió el desayuno

P:ooohh mi querida flor ,que tal tu proyecto ,me conto tu padre jojojo de seguro será divertido

S:ajajaj algo

P: te dare mucha comida ,de seguro te dara hambre jojojo

S: no soy un saiyajin ..pero esta bien

P: se que servirá de algo ,las casualidades se dan

B:MAMA! HAS VISTO AL LOCO DE VEGETA

P:AL CHICO GUAPO JOJO NO LO E VISTO CARIÑO

S:chico guapo jaja .susurre

B:ahs se a de ver ido ,ese…. fin menos problemas para mi

B:sam ,hola ,dijo yamcha que no podría ir hoy a correr

S: JAJA QUE BUENO POR QUE ESTARE OCUPADA

B:en fin ,quieres que te acompañe en tu búsqueda de esa planta

S: bulma nos es por nada pero me gustaría hacerlo sola

B: esta bien te daré unos mapas de la ciudad y unas cosas la por si ahí ,te llegaras a quedar

S: si los 3 dias para entregrlo

P: te extrañare mucho cariño

S: yo igual ,me ire a alista va .

-me Salí era n las 4 y tenia hambre pare en una cascada me senté y comencé a escribir ,eran demasiadas palabras y dios! ,peo en fin me interrumpió algo que no me esperaba.

Estaba sentada en el rio haciendo mi proyecto presionando y presionando teclas se preguntararan por que en un rio? A mi en lo personal me tranquiliza y además quien me molestaría casi no hay aquí nadie así que eso es bueno aparte de que relaja ,no es por nada pero bulma es un poco irritante así que jajajaja eso es bueno capas de un día me muero jajaja y pal colmo me quería acompañar pero NOOOOO la verdad me agrada estar sola

-que haces aquí terrícola .dijo vegeta un poco furioso y con sus brazos cruzadados

-lo mismo te digo .dije tratando de calmar lo asustada que estaba ,no me daba miedo sino que me asusto ,vi como se rio

-cumplí mi promesa

-enserio que bien ,me alegro .dije sonriendo no tomándole importancia

-grrr vete .dijo dándose la vuelta

-no veo tu nombre aquí para que me corras. Dije haciendo lo que estaba asiendo

-para mi lo es ,llegue primero

Rodé los ojos y seguí escribiendo ,cuando de reojo vi como vegeta se estaba quitando la camisa, lo mire fijamente y me chiveé y me incomode

-te dije que te fueras

-pero arggg

No le daré el gusto

Pero al parecer el sin vergüenza se metió al rio, gracias a dios no se encuero ,me dio hambre y saque la comida que me dio mi mama emp! La señora panny aunque me dio sushi y no me gusta ,de que me lo como me lo como pero a huevo pero argg me da asco así que vi a vegeta ahí sentado y le dije que si quería ,pero me rodo lo ojos y se fue el niño jajaja

Deje la comida muy lejos de mi por si la quería vegeta

 _Estaba sentada con salvador ,como recuerdo estaba en la ésula ,pero recuerdo que desde ase ya un tiempo ya no estaba de pervertido según el por que si lo era ,pero este día no fue así a mi en realidad no me importaba si era o no pervertido ,lo que me importaba era que estaba con migo ,aunque mis amigas yo se que pensaba que era puta por que dejaba que me manoseara y esas cosas, pero para mi era que el estuviera con migo_

 _-hola salvador_

 _-mmrr hola_

 _Estamos en una platica cuando de repente se me sale_

 _-salvador me gustara verte vestido de mujer_

 _-mmm.. ami me gustaría verte desnuda_

 _Dios me cara de no mames ,me chiveé y baje la mirada y guarde silencio ,cuando llega ramón y alex y me jalan el cabello y el los mira y les dio_

 _-heyy tipos yo solo puedo tacarla me acaricio el cabello_

 _Mis ojos se abrieron y pues baje la mirada ,wow me defendió ,por dentro estaba que me moría de felicidad ,le intente tocar el cabello pero se movió_

 _-oye no es justo que tu me agás lo que quiera pero yo no puedo tocar el cabello. cruce los brazos_

 _-la vida no es justa_

 _-mmmrrrr. me enoje_

 _Si para mi ese día fue muy importante ya que ,me tomo en cuenta no era como antes le valía madre lo que los pendejos de sus amigos me asían pero ahora me defendió y me iso muy feliz_

 _-me gusta tu cabello. dijo agarrándolo_

 _-así que bueno que te gusta ,la gente normal lo hace sabes. Dije quitándole un mechón de mi cabello que lo estaba jalando, comprenderán que como era chino pues parecía un resorte y este con este se divertía_

 _Y en so me lo orto y yo ooohhh pendejo que te pasa, pero uno como estúpida no le dice nada por puta enamorada así que me trague todo el enojo y no le dije nada ,si así de pendeja estoy ,lo que el amor me hace hacer, lo odio por no tratarlo como debo_

Salí de mi transé cuando un molde callo frente a mi ,arggg como le gusta asustarme

-quiero mas comida

-(acaso me iste con cara de restaurante)déjame ver si tengo mas vegeta

-rápido

-oh encontré algo

-que es?

-es un lonche de pierna ,ahhh se tan delicioso ,

-dámelo

-di la palabra mágica

-¿?

-por favor

-arggg

-vamos dámelo

-vamos dilo

-dame la puta comida o morirás

-esa no es

-Arggg dámela

-esa tampoco

-argggg….me la das

-por .dije alzando una ceja

-favor. su cara de no mames tuve que pasar por es mejor la uvera atado jajaja a y también rodo los ojos el bebe jajaja

Disculpen la tardanza pero como no he tenido mi laptop no e podido subir el capitulo ,espero que les guste, y muchas gracias alas personas que han comentado ,realmente me han dado ánimos de segur escribiendo

Gracias por leer


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 10: " moustro "

S: AAHHHH! Bostece perezosamente

Me desperté baje a desayunar ,me encontré con bulma y la señora pany que ya la llamre mama ,por que e pasado mucho tiempo con ella y pues te entra el sentimiento

P: ooohh mi bebe ya te despertaste

B: buenos días bestia durmiente

S:jajaj que graciosa mapache

Después de una risa todos comenzamos a desayunar

S: que flojera aahhhh! .volví a bostezar

B:hay mi vida no dormiste bn pues que cosas estabas asiendo a noche que dormir ,a caso me tiste a tu novio aqui. me sonrió

S: bulma ,que cosas al sentir como mi cara se calienta drásticamente

B:jajaja

P: mi amor como te fue en el proyecto

S:bien pero, dentro de poco are mi año de servicio

B: pero falta poco para graduarte ,deberías estar orgullosa

S: si lo se .dije mesclando amargadamente mi tazón de cereal

B: y mas por que yami ya llego de parís

S:si es cierto ,lo avía olvidado .dije como si me encontrara dinero tirado en la calle jajaj

P: dile que haber cuando viene a visitarme ,para que preparemos unos ricos pasteles jojojo

S:se lo dire y ….vegeta no a regresado

B: no ,y no quiero que regrese ,que se la solucione el el solo no ,crees

S:bulma,se quieres que este con tigo sonreí pícaramente mientras ella volteaba la cara

B: noo digas locuras sam

S: eyyy si locuras, bien me retiro gracias por el desayuno ,mama

P:oh! de nada cariño

Me subí a arreglarme ,por que todavía tenia que ir ala universidad u yami pasara por mi ,así que me puse unos jeans y una camisa suelta ,la verdad un día bulma me vistió a mi y a yami y nos lamentaos tanto or que parecíamos putas dios las dos cn vestidos cortitos y gran escote así que desde esa vez se lo prohibimos a bulma .

P: cariño llego tocando la puerta

S: gracias ,dile que ya bajo

Agarre mi mochila baje

S: adiós ,las vio pronto

B: cuítate

P:adiós nenas con cuidado

Nos fuimos en su coche ,mientras íbamos inventando canciones

Y: te acuerdas cuando casi llorabas al escuchar el timbre de mi casa en una pijamada

S: que no es mi culpa que suene tan fuerte. Me mentía a mi misma eso no era cierto

Y: pero por que te da miedo ,

S: no me da miedo tu estas loca

Y: esta bn lo que digas mentirosa

Lo se me engaño a mi misma

Cuando menos m di cuenta me fui en mis pensamientos

""

 _: mi amor ya me voy ,no le abras a nadie cerrando la puerta mi mama_

 _S: que genial ,otro día abandonada como el perro yay! .dije de modo sarcástica_

 _Me senté en la sala y me puse a ve la tele mi hermana pequeño se lo llevo mi hermano mayor por que comenzó a ser berrinche y pues lo consienten mucho y se lo llevo, mi hermana estaba en la preparatoria_

 _Estaba viendo icarly ,me gusta_

 _Cuando escuché sonó el timbre_

 _Tinnnn tinnnnnn_

 _Para que me paraba y me asomaba ,deje que siguiera sonando_

 _Tinnnnn tinnnnnn_

 _Y luego tocaron la puerta_

 _Y mejor me fui a mi cuarto a escuchar música_

 _Cuando escuché que abrían la cerradura, me pare y me dije regresaron del trabajo a mi mama,_

 _Cuando alguien me tapo los ojos y la boca_

 _Xx1: rápido salgamos_

 _Xx2:es una niña déjala_

 _Xx3: vamos ,deja que me divierta un poco no crees_

 _Xx1: has lo que quieras pero rápido_

 _Xx3: estas muy esbelta chica ,prometo no ser muy duro con tigo_

 _Sentí como mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas_

 _Xx3: NO LLRES NENA ,SI AUN NO TE AGO NADA,DIJO TOCANOME_

 _Xx2:hey no mames cabrón ,eres un pedófilo ,no mames vamos nos antes de que nos cachen_

 _Xx3: te veré pronto ,jajaja ,al cabo se donde vives y como entrar_

 _Me soltó pero veía borroso por que le puso solvente con lo que me tapo la boca y pomm caí desmayada_ """

Y: sam

Y: heyyy sam

S:que?

Y:me entere que dilan ya iba a volver de Italia

S: así .dije un poco seria

Y: si estoy tan feliz

S: yo igual. dije muy emocionada

Dilan es mi mejor amigo lo conocimos en la prepa junto con yami ,ellos realmente eran muy amigos míos por que un niño llamado thom me trataba mal ,por que el era mas rico que yo ,y se sentí bn chingón y por lo mismo nadie se juntaba con el ,así que me molestaba y golpeaba a los que me hablaban y a las chicas las asustaba ,así que nadie me hablaba mas que ellos ,a pesar de que thom golpeaba a dilan el e seggui hablan do y a el le enfurecía mas ,después de la preparatoria ,nadie sopo mas de el, dicen por ahí que se suicido por que su papa lo violaba y esas cosas ,nunca creí nada, volviendo al tema dilan se fue ase dos año así que si lo extraño .

Y: me dijo que me mandria un correo para saber que y eta en la ciudad

S: me las pagara

Y: sam deja tu orgullo ,si bn sabes que lo extrañaste

S: es que no entiendes. Dije a punto de llorara

Y: sam estas b….

S: lo matare ,por dejarme con tigo sola por un año .dije llorando

Y: ahhhh me insultas

S: jaja no te crees ,la verdad me dolió que se fuera .

Al mes siguiente

*** _Las autoridades no han descubierto quien fue el que mato a todo el pueblo muchos dicen que fue caen ( en un pueblo cerca de la casa de sam pero en este anime se llama así) que supuesta mente aventó una bomba ,pero residentes cercanos del impacto dicen que ellos no vieron nada masque la luz brillante que acabo en la muerte de 500 personas entre ellos niños y mujeres ,los seguiremos informando_ _***_

Apague la tele ,esto no pude ser ,vegeta lo izo arggg ,se desgraciado ,como pudo ,comencé a sollozar . eran las 7 am no pude dormir en toda la noche la verdad, 

me levante me cambie ,y me fui en mi moto ,subí una montaña en la cual se podría apreciar donde callo la "bomba" ,aunque yo se que fue vegeta así que me dan ganas de matarlo

esta ahí sentada a unos 5 Metros de donde estaba el precipicio de la montaña ,temblaba del miedo ,le tengo miedo alas alturas pero aun así se podía ver un gran oyó de todo ese pequeño puedo ,me limpie una lagrima ,

:veo que te enteraste rápido

S: picoro ,me asustaste ,sabes casi se me para el corazón ,.dije muy asustada

P: hum no es mi culpa que sea débil

S. te pareces a alguien no crees

P:hum ,no me compares con el estúpido de vegeta, qué yo no soy un moustro

S. yo se que no lo eres. el se sentó al lado de mi

P: antes de la explosión intente salvar a una niña ,pero del miedo que le día ,prefirió morir

Yo no sabia que decir trague saliva y respire

S: pues que niña tan mensa por que ,usted no es un moustro usted es una persona que tiene un gran corazón aunque nadie lo vea. Dije sonriéndole el rodo los ojos

P:demasiado cursi .me dijo

P: estate atenta de vegeta .me miro y se fue volando, comencé a bajarme de la montaña ,me ente en el medio del gran oyó que estaba, sentí como una lagrima caía de mi mejilla

: que pena que no estuvieras aquí ,seria un gran alivio que estuvieras muerta. dijo riendo

S:qu es tan gracioso idiota. Dije parándome

S: te dio risa ver morir a toda esa gente .dije llorando

V:que quieras que hiciera esta gente no vale nada es inútil, como tu

S: el único inútil eres tu que solo vive para hacer daño que nno tienes corazón ,por que eres un moustro igual que frezzer

Vi como se me acerco lentamente su mirada fija en mis ojos ,los cuales reflejaban odio y rencor

Aahh sere yo y mi estúpida boca

Serré los ojos y dije ,dios si tano me amos procuraras que no me lastime tanto, cierto

Cuando sentí un aliento cerca de mi oído ,iba saltar del miedo pero mi cuerpo no me respondía

V: no me compares con el ,…si no quieres morir. dijo en mi oído me agarro de la muñecas y me tiro al suelo como basura

V: jajaja deberias controlar tu boca muñeca ,en una de esas no me podre controlar.

S: como pediste ,aseles eso a las persona ,como pudiste atarlas

V: como bn dijiste soy un moustro y los moustros no tienen corazón

Dijo en todo de burla

me pare y cori asía el ,le golpeé el pecho aunque sabia que el no sentiría nada

S: eres un imbécil ,maldito como pudiste

V: yo puedo hace lo que quiera cuando quiera .dijo aventándome esta vez mas fuerte al suelo

V: y esta no será la ultima vez que lo are

Dijo mientras se iba volando

Me senté y comencé a llorar por que hacia eso por que ,y lo peor lo repetiría me limpie las lagrimas y llegue ala casa

P: cariño por fin llegaste ,donde estabas ,me preocupe mucho por ti .dijo mientras me abrasaba

S: fui a dar un paseo

: pero la niña sigue siendo curiosa verdad

S: no pued-e ser …dilan .corrí asía el

S: pero como

D: sorpresa. dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

S: por que no me avisaste …estoy en fachas

D: cuando no. rio

Le saque la lengua

S: Deja me cambio para irnos ala universidad vale

D: ok te espero ,de una vez le mando un mensaje a yami para que venga y irnos juntos

S: ok vuelvo pronto

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me encontré a bulma

B: pero que guaó esta dilan esta guapísimo no crees

y la observe

B: que ¿? No niegues que esta guapo ,ehhh te dejo para que te cambies

-y así nos fuimos ala universidad nos platico su vida haya que era todo un casa nova pero el no quiere estar con lagartijas ,ya que como era modelo ,muchas mujeres modelos lo seguían

Y al día siguiente mi peor temor se cumplió

 _Nuevamente se a lanzado otra bomba cerca de templo junki se afirmó que murieron cerca de 600 personas ,los del FBI están investigando el nuevo atentado ,los seguiremos informando_

 _ **ESE MALDITO MOUSTRO PAGARA POR TODO LO QUE HA HECHO**_

Que les pareció el capitulo ,comenten ,como les gustaría que siguiera la historia ,pueden mandarme sus ideas ,se lo agradecería.

Y lamento el retraso pero estuve leyendo un libro y viendo un anime que wow me dejaron impresionados

El libro se llama "" ciudades de papel""

Y el anime "hana yori dango" que lo amo ,es realmente fabuloso ,me gustaría que me recomienden fanfic de ellos por favor ,se los agradeciera gracias por leer y por las personas que me han comentado gracias


End file.
